


here's to the fools that dream

by Onehellagaykid



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, but like i mean a SLIGHT like if you squint you can see the similarities., this is like a slight La La Land au, this took me forever but its finished!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 16:47:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15465777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onehellagaykid/pseuds/Onehellagaykid
Summary: The last step down took her breath way as she made eye contact with a design she had not seen in years. The soft blue hue of the neon shone back as she shook herself out of the memory.or the very slight la la land au





	here's to the fools that dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YouSetTheTone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouSetTheTone/gifts).



> enjoy my peeps

The soft sounds of music filled the surrounding area as Cat gently walked down the street. She turned and managed to pinpoint where the music was coming from, a small alcove with steps leading down to a basement. Her lover took her hand gently then led her by down the steps, growing evermore curious by the second. The last step down took her breath way as she made eye contact with a design she had not seen in years. The soft blue hue of the neon shone back as she shook herself out of the memory. Her husband tugged her hand to step down into the basement. Soft sounds of a band filled the area and she watched as someone she hadn’t seen in a while played with the black and white keys on a grand. The blonde tresses fell down her shoulders and moved as she did.

Cat’s eyes were locked onto the piano and its player as the light tune drifted through the bar. It came to an end and the audience all applauded its creator. Kara stood up and bowed to her grateful listeners. “Good evening everyone. I would like to welcome you to the best bar on the eastern side to get a drink and listen to some semi-decent music. Now my name is Kara or if you want to go by the big neon sign, Kar.”  She looked out into the adoring crowd and met Cat’s eyes. Her expression changed from happiness to something of a disgruntled look.

“Enjoy your night.” She bowed her head slightly in thanks and walked off stage to the right, where a glass of Scotch was waiting for her.

“I’m going to get a drink; do you want anything?” Cat’s lover asked, she shook her head as he bent down to kiss her blonde curls.

Kara watched from the bar as Cat wiped her eyes discreetly. She scoffed and turned the other way, facing Alex who was cleaning glasses. “Great show tonight, Kar.” Alex smiled as Kara raised an eyebrow and downed the remainder of her drink.

“Did you see her in the audience, I wasn’t dreaming right. That was her.” Alex gave her the side eye and turned to serve customers.

“Excuse me.” A voice sounded from behind Kara. Turning she found a tall man, slicked back hair wearing a three-piece suit. She met his eyes and watched as he nervously held out his hand for her to shake.

 “My name is Daniel Newman and I would just like to say that I think you are an incredible artist.” Kara took his hand and gently shook it. Alex watched as the air grew tense around the two. They talked for a few moments about the bar and its patrons, Alex cleared her throat and turned when another person joined them. Kara watched as an arm slipped around Daniel’s waist, she didn’t think anything of it until she saw blonde curls. “And this is my wife, Catherine Newman, but you may know her as Cat Grant.” Kara smiled and nodded her head as the man held up the blonde’s hand and kissed it lightly. Their eyes met and Kara gave her a small smile in understanding. Cat saw the strained smiled and looked away.

“We better be going, we promised the baby sitter we would be back an hour ago.” Alex watched from afar as her sister it together. They bid their farewells to Kara and made for the exit but before she could get away completely, Alex cornered her.

“You know she went to Paris. She was so devastated you and the fact that you had left for Paris that she went there and tried to fix things. I love my sister, and at one time I loved you, so much.” Alex scoffed and walked away before turning back. “One more thing, when you undoubtedly win that Oscar, thank Kara. After all, she is the one that got you the audition.” Throwing the towel over her shoulder, she turned and left Cat open mouthed and stunned with what had just been said to her.

Kara who was sat in the corner watching, stifled a laugh and went back to her drink. Her sister had always been her best friend. She was the one that dealt with bullies, together they could take on the world, and anyone who tried to mess with them.

The next morning was a bright, sunny and early one for Kara. She needed to set up the bar for a party that was being held that evening, so that meant, making the place immaculate. Pulling her keys out of her shoulder bag and looking up, she saw someone leaning up against the thick metal entrance door. 

“What do you want Cat?” Kara growled opening the door and making her down to the basement bar.

“I just wanted to talk, about the last night, and well us” Kara stared, vaulted over the bar and grabbed a bottle of scotch.

“If we’re talking about us then I need alcohol.” Two glasses were placed in front of Cat and a 20-year-old scotch poured into both glasses. Kara held up her glass, egging Cat on to talk.

“I just wanted to say sorry.”

“Well, thank you. Apology not accepted. You know where the door is.” Clearing up her glass and Cat’s untouched one, leaving her ex scowling at the bar. 

“Kara! I’m not done!”

“Well I am, Cat. I can’t do this. I was happy until you came strolling into my bar. Well, actually it all started when you sent me that fucking wedding invite!” Cat was visibly taken back by Kara’s anger. She hadn’t meant to give one to her, well actually there was always going to be an invite for her, she just hadn’t meant to send it. It got caught up with Daniel’s invites and before she knew it she was getting a text from Alex Danvers calling her a bitch.  

“I hadn’t meant to post that. It got caught up, but I’m not here to talk about that. I’m here to talk about the fact that you came to Paris.” Cat watched as Kara stiffened up. “Alex said that you tried come and fix things, but you didn’t. What happened?”

“I knew that I couldn’t mess your dream up, so I just left it and got on with my life. I came back and bought this place, then Kar’s was born. I didn’t need you then, and i certainly don’t need you now. So please just go Cat.” Cat swallowed a sob, gathered her things and left Kara in the comfortable silence of her bar.

Little did she know that as soon as Cat left, she released all her anger and completely trashed the bar. Alex found her two hours later, crying over a bottle of scotch.

*****

Two years had passed since Kara had even thought about Cat but now the biggest night of the year had arrived and Cat was nominated for an Oscar. Kara was watching, hoping for Cat to win.

“And welcome back to the Oscar’s 2019. Now we have Emma Stone here to present the award for Best Actress.” Kara watched as the camera panned back while 2 actresses that she knew from that one film, held the envelope that would determine the winner. The first four nominees were announced and Kara paid no interest until a familiar name was announced.

“…and Catherine Newman in A Parisian Love Story.” Kara rolled her eyes at her new man and took a long swig of her beer. They opened the envelope and Kara sat forward in anticipation.

“And the winner is Catherine Newman in A Parisian Love Story.” Crowds erupted into applause and the camera pans to Cat.

Making her way on stage she accepted the award from the actress, giving a kiss on the cheek. When she reaches the microphone, she didn’t know what to say.

“Wow. I really don’t know what to say. I guess I should start with my gratitude. All my friends and family, everyone that worked on the movie, Jason, for directing. The cast, the fans. thank you all. oh and thank you to the girl that actually got me to the audition. you changed my life, and as much as I love it, it was better with you in it.” Cat took a moment looking into the camera, hoping that Kara was watching. The TV remote came flying out of Kara’s hand as she threw in anger at the television. Her phone started blowing up. texts from Alex, Winn, James, Lena. everyone who knew her and her past was trying to get answers. Phone on silent and bottle in her hand, she made her way to bed to forget.

The blankets were warm and comforting yet she tossed and turned underneath them. Finally distracted herself, she spotted a stack of canvas’s in the corner of her room. Even though they had remained untouched for exactly 3 years 7 months and 18 days, she knew exactly what was on them. The blonde curls, familiar curves, green eyes. The clock glowed, 4:28, rather than go down that rabbit hole she decided to channel it into a new composition.

A Melody for my lover was released a month later. her first solo single away from the bad that had bought her so much success 

She dedicated it to Cat. of course she did. it was subtle but it was there, the lyrics written about her eyes, her hair, her tiny tattoo and of course Cat found out. she always found out.

Swallowing back years of hurt, anger and tears, she raised her fist and knocked. They hadn’t seen each other in years, not properly anyway. Kara opened it and just stared at her, mouth open, eyebrows raised, in shock.

“Don’t talk. just let me explain. so it turns out that I’ve been married to a man who cares more about his company than his 2-year-old son. We had an argument and her called me an incompetent mother, so I slapped him and said that it was over and I don’t really know why I’m here, i guess i didn’t know where else to go. I’m sorry, i should go.” Cat shook her head as she walked away from the front door, but before she could completely get away a firm hand gripped her wrist and pulled her back. Cat’s eyes trailed from her up to Kara’s eyes. Kara smiled and pulled Cat flush against her.

“Can I kiss you?” Kara whispered as she tucked some hair behind Cat’s ear. The smaller woman didn’t hesitate to place a hand on Kara’s chest as she leant up to meet her lips. “Stay the night?” Kara asked, afraid to know the answer, but Cat just answered her with another kiss and a delicate push backwards over the threshold


End file.
